The Adventures of Ten and Spencer
by TheBadge
Summary: Ello. This is going to be 10/Spencer. Rating will changes. One shots mostly, This is moments in their adventures. Reviews are loved.
1. Donna's words of wisdom

**This is hopefully going to be a new story that I will update often.**

**Also all mistakes are my own plaese tell me them. **

_**I OWN NOTHING.**_

Enjoy.

Donna looked at Spencer who was blushing at the question she just asked. She has been travelling with the Doctor for a few...days now? It all spacey-wacey. Anyone's they picked up Spencer and it was every clear had travelled with him before.

Him and the Doctor could talk on any subject and Donna was confused on what they were saying. They laughed and seemed to flirt endlessly but neither one of seemed to notice.  
Well when the Doctor left and she and Spencer were alone she asked.

"When are you two going to get together?" she asked as Reid flushed three shades. "I mean the way he looks at you..."

"Donna!" Spencer squeaked trying to breathe properly.

"What? It is true. What do you think he won't like you?" After several moments and Spencer looking down she gasped. "Why would he not like you?"

"I am weird, my tie always slightly crooked and my hair is too long." Spencer mumbled.

"Spencer you are brilliant, and Spencer we are talking about The Doctor he is weird, and your hair is fine."

Spencer was about to answer when the Doctor came back. "What are you two chatting about?" He asked messing with some controls.

"Oh just some small talk and such." Donna said winking at Spencer. She stretched. "I am tried, Night." she said walking away, "Good luck, Spencer." She said.

"What was that about?" He question raising an eyebrow.

"Oh just something we were chatting about." He stuttered, "Nothing really... She suggests we should start dating." Spencer said smiling lightly.

He walked up to him. "Really? Hm I have to look into that." he said laughing and kissing Spencer.

"I can't believe she is just noticing."

"I know. We near got caught what ten times" The time lord asked.

"Yeah well someone wouldn't keep their hands to themselves." the young agent said.

"Can you blame me, I mean look into a mirror sometimes you are gorgeous." he said kissing him again. "Let's go to bed." He pulled Spencer's hand to the hallway.

"Allons-y" Spencer said.

**Ok thanks for reading reviews are loved. Also any story ideas would be great. **

**-Badge**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN; I am so sorry it has been a while and the chapter is short but I have exams and no computer at my house so...**

The Doctor smiled as he watched Spencer, his eyes bright and filled with excitement; he was grinned widely. Spencer was almost bouncing in place. He looked like a kid in a candy store, looking left, right, up, and down.  
The Doctor wished he could just stare forever at his lover's face. So amazed at what he was seeing.  
"Like what you see?" He asked.  
"Oh, yes it is absolutely amazing. But hmm... Doctor?" Spencer said fiddling with his hair hiding a smile.  
"Yes?" he asked  
"Why is there a pool in the library?"

**AN; Because I can see this happening. Thanks for reading. Let me know your thoughts and ideas. Reviews are loved. **

**Live long and prosper. -Badge**


	3. Meeting

**AN: Sorry it has been so long. Really it just school and family. Anyways...**

When The Doctor first looked at the man he must admit that his face was familiar. But he couldn't stick his finger on it. But his gut was telling him that though the kid looks not plain, but, peculiar...  
He was in 2010, and he ran into a man who hands were full of books. He help him pick then up and comment on his choices. All classic, he didn't see many people read these books anymore. After he help him he walked away. That was the first time he met him.  
The second time it was in 2011. Well The Doctor saw him, but, the other man didn't see him. Still he couldn't remember who is was, but, he had to be important. The second time.  
The third time he learned more about the interesting man. First that man worked in the FBI, which the Doctor thought he was to young to do what he done. Number two was that he was incrediblely intellectual. Not only was he intelligent, he applied it. His name was Reid and he was even able to see right through the psychic paper. This meant he was clever. This is the third time they have met, he so have to hang out with him.  
The case a hard one and at the end of it Reid went home before the Doctor could talk to him.  
An older man walked up beside him. "Dr. Reid gone home?" Rossi asked.  
"Yes. I gues-" then it hit him. Reid. Doctor Reid. "Did you say Dr. Reid?" He asked excitedly.  
"Yes, did he not tell you?" Rossi asked surprised. "Well doesn't surprise me, he rarely like stating he is a genius, he says it can't be accurately measure. "That is Spencer for you." He walked away.  
The Doctor want to skip back to the Tardis, he now understood why that man looked so familiar, he was Doctor Spencer Reid, he met The Dr. Spencer Reid three times.  
Without even realizing it. Oh man, he had to talk to him. The Doctor smiled and laughed as he typed in the coördinates. "Allons-y".

**If Convenient Review. If Inconvenient Review Anyways. It Could Be Dangerous.**


End file.
